Pleasant Distractions
by Poisonfangedkitsune
Summary: Matt could get Irked when someone distracts him while he's playing a game. What happens when a little blonde just happens to distract him, and he loses the last level? PUNISHMENT. That's what. Matt/mello. "M" for lemon. Slightly Revised!


A/N: Same fanfic, Just with spelling and grammer mistakes taken out. Let me just say, WOW. there was ALOTTA them. o.o Anyway, enjoy the story!

Reviews always welcomed!

* * *

><p>Matt was a great gamer, always winning whichever level he was on flawlessly. He almost never lost, but on some occasions, when he did, he raised hell, throwing his remote and cussing up a storm. People thought Mello could get pissed, but those people obviously never have seen Matt lose a game. It could get ugly.<p>

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

This was one of those times. Matt had played some game(Mello didn't really pay attention to what game it was, and he really didn't care.)and he lost. Badly. Apparently he was on the last level, and forgot to save, which was not like him at all. He was distracted while playing, and Mello had a feeling he was going to be the one Matt blamed for his loss. Matt curses again, throwing his control onto the floor angrily.

"I can't believe I lost!" He whips around, glaring at Mello, who was just nonchalantly sitting on the bed, eating a bar of chocolate. "You should have told me that I was going to get attacked!" Mello just shrugs.

"I really wasn't paying attention Matt." He replies in a bored tone. "Actually, I was thinking about other things, that game you were playing was too boring anyway." He finishes his chocolate, and looks up at Matt. "What do you see in those things any way? I could think of better things to do than play a boring game all day long." Matt shoots up off the ground, more furious than he was two seconds ago.

"Boring? They're not boring! They help people think quicker and act faster!" He exclaims angrily, throwing his empty pack of cigarettes at the blonde as he puts the last one in his mouth. "They're fun to play! While you're running around with all that damn Kira bullshit I'm stuck here! I have nothing better to do than play my games!"

Mello sighs, standing up. If he didn't do something, Matt would be like this all night, he'd never get any peace. He walks over to the red-haired gamer, crouching down in front of him. He'll get him to shut up. "

And for another thing! All you seem to do all day is-! Wh-what are you doing?" Matt's face flushes red as Mello undoes his pants, pulling Matt's shaft out of his boxers. Mello blows on the tip, causing Matt to take a sharp breath, biting down on his cigarette. Mello just looks up at him, smiling slightly. That smile screamed mischief, Matt was in for some shit.

"I'm just going to shut you up." He replies, humming and running a single finger up Matt's shaft. The red-haired man stifles a moan. This was something he did not expect today. He jolts, feeling Mello's warm cavern engulf his head, he snakes a hand through the blonde's hair.

"Mello..." He groans, the cigarette falling to the ground, which he carelessly steps on, making sure that the wouldn't at least burn the base down. Mello Bites down sharply on Matt's member, as if to say 'shut up and stop moving'. Matt moans, tugging at Mello's hair.

They had just started, but he couldn't take it. Mello had acted seductive all day. Everything about him just screamed 'fuck me.' Mello slowly engulfs Matt's entire cock, not wasting any time. He hums, bobbing his head quickly, causing the red-head to moan again, shivers shooting down his spine. God, it just felt so good. It took his thoughts away from everything else.

The blonde skillfully runs his tounge over the slit, licking up pre-cum. It excited him to find his lover this hard and excited already. He could just imagine what thoughts had run through Matt's mind all day as he had to stare at Mello as he purposely spent his day distracting the red-head. His distractions had worked.

As he orally fucked the gamer standing above him, he could feel his own groin burn, bulging against his painfully tight pants. Moaning, Matt grips the back of the blonde's hair tighter, and pushes Mello's head closer, causing Mello to gag, deep throating the other man. After getting used to it quickly, the blonde mafia member starts bobbing his head at a faster pace, sucking and humming against the other, until Matt couldn't take it anymore, shooting his load into Mello's mouth. A startled grunt leaves Mello's mouth, and he swallows what he can, pulling away. He grins up at his panting partner, licking the remaining semen from his slips seductively. He stands up, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck.

"Matt," He purrs, messing with the others hair, a smirk playing on his face. Matt knew what was coming next, Mello was always a horny little blonde around him, and he loved it. "Fuck me."

That's all it took.

Matt smirks, and swiftly grabs Mello's hair, tossing him onto the bed. In a blink of an eye, Matt was pinning him, his legs straddled on the either side of Mello's hips. The blonde smirks, moaning as he felt Matt presses his hips against his erection. The feeling was electric. Matt lets out a pleasured sigh, he loved this. At a slow, torturous speed, he begins to grind his hips against the others, causing his delectable little blonde to let at a frustrated moan.

"Matt..." He pants, trying to keep some control in his voice, but Mello wanted it, and he wanted it now. The blonde leans up as best he can, nipping at his partner's neck, panting. "Matt..." The blonde was rock hard already, an erection he wanted to get rid of _now_.

Matt smirks, forcing Mello to lay back again, crushing the man's lips against his own in a hot, passionate kiss. He was going to take his time with this, make Mello beg to have his brains fucked out. This was what Miheal Keehl got for distracting Matt from his games, making him lose. He should've known better. The red-head grins, not surprised at how quickly Mello kissed him back, his kiss urgent, and full of longing. He runs his tounge over the blonde's lips, and is almost immediately granted entrance, the man underneath him mewling, running his hands through the gamer's hair as his mouth is penetrated by the other's tounge, quickly having his moist carven explored and probed. He let's out a moan. He needed Matt. He wanted Matt inside of him. He pulls away, panting. He looks up at his lover, who was smirking.

"Not yet Miheal," He purrs, licking his lips, the taste of his own seed on his tounge from kissing the blonde. Mello shudders, an electric feeling shooting through him hearing his real name spoken in a tone. He couldn't take much more of this slow pace. If Matt so much looked at him the right way, Mello would lose it.

The red-head chuckles, getting off his lover-gone-slut, walking to the night stand and opening one of the drawers. He looks at his partner, a grin playing his features that just made every nerve in the blonde man's body scream "run like fuck."

Matt shifts through the drawer, pulling out three things that made Mello instantly conclude that he was fucked. In his hands, Matt held handcuffs, a vibrating cock ring, and a vibrator. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"M-matt...uh.."

Mello's plan had back-fired, and he was going to get punished for it. Holy fucking hell. Matt's grin turns into a wry smirk, and he walks back over to the chocolate-loving blonde, and quickly stripping the blonde of his tight pant pants. With a hand, he motions for Mello to get on his knees. Bitting his lip, the chocoholic complies, rolling over, and gets on his knees, knowing not to refuse, or he'd be in even more trouble.

The red-headed gamer licks his lips, and quickly grabs Mello's wrists, cuffing them to the head-board. He then slips the cock-ring onto the blonde's throbbing erection, and switches it on. Mello moans, biting his lip.

"Mello, you should've known better than to mess with me like that, especially when I'm on the last level. You're going to learn your lesson..."Matt whispers sexily, and without wasting anytime, shoves the vibrator into Mello. Mello yelps in pain, but can't bring himself to cry out with his constant moans and mewls due to the cock ring's vibration. His moans become louder,and more harsh, as Matt turns the vibrator on, and shove's it deep into the blonde's ass, pressing it right onto Mello's prostate.

"A-ahhhh..." Mello moans again and again, writhing against his handcuffs, his cock dripping with pre-cum. He needed to release, oh-so badly. But do to the damn cock ring, there was no way he could. His pleasure would just keep building up and up...Mello felt ready to explode. "M-maaaatt!" He begs, panting, moaning uncontrollably, "Please...a-ahhhh...I-I need to cum..." Matt grins, chuckling softly.

"I'm not done yet. You need to be spanked. Now, I had five lives left, so, five hits should be enough." Mello cries out, feeling his lover slap his ass, hard.

"Nyahh...M-matt!"

One.

Matt smiles evilly, slapping the blonde's ass again in a swift motion, waiting for the begging that was soon to come.

"A-aah, Maillll!" Mello cries, tears brimming in his eyes. So much pleasure was flowing through him.

Two.

"M-matt! P-please!"

Three.

Matt smirks, enjoying the sight before him. With the cock ring, vibrator and now the spankings combined, Mello was way over the edge. He chuckles.

"Please what?" He whispers, hitting the blonde's now red ass once more. Mello cries out, a moan escaping his lips.

Four.

"L-let me cum!" He pants, his tone begging."Pl-please! I'm sorry for a-ahhh...messing up your game! I-I won't do it again!"

Five.

The red-head grins, and swiftly pulls out the vibrator from his partner. He then quickly disposes of his own clothing, and slowly slides his cock into the blonde, pushing it in with ease. Mello let's out another loud moan, panting.

"M-matt. Cock ring. now." He pants, trying to sound demanding, but his tone filled with whining. Matt laughs softly in response, and brings a hand around and pulls the cock ring off. Mello moans, releasing his seed as soon as Matt makes his first thrust. He pants, a great weight seeming to have left him. Matt grips the blondes sides, speeding up his thrusts, penetrating deeper and deeper, until hitting that one sweet spot, that sends his lover over the edge all over again. "Oh m-my god!" Mello moans, seeing stars. "F-faster!" Matt moans in response, his grin not leaving his face as he quickens his pace even more, making sure to hit the same spot over and over.

Mello just had to have his way...

"Mello..." Matt moans softly, thrusting in harder, feeling the heat build up in his lower half. He was close. Mello seemed to have felt the same way, screaming the red-head's name, and releasing all over again. With a few more thrusts and pants, Matt does the same, moaning Mello's name.

Matt pants heavily, and with a soft grunt, pulls out of his partner, and undoing the cuffs from the poor man's wrists. Mello's arms fall, and he collapses where he was, panting hard, trying to move, wincing when doing so. Matt chuckles, and lies beside him, lazily wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He kisses Mello's shoulder, and smiles.

"Learn your lesson?" He murmurs, looking at the Blonde. Mello stays quiet for a moment, then grins wickedly.

"Yeah. I should distract you more often."


End file.
